El arte del shodo
by Naleeh
Summary: Hace dos generaciones un matrimonio entre la familia Haninozuka y Morinozuka revolucionó su tradición. Hoy el Host Club cambiará algo más. Una historia para conocer los enigmas de ambas familias. OC requeridos. R&R!


**Serie:** Instituto Ouran Host Club  
**Idea original de: **Naleeh & Ishtar-kun

_**N.A: **Comprendo que esta historia vaya a resultar algo fuera de lo común, aunque trataremos de escribirla como si pudiera ser un capítulo más de esta fantástica serie, para que no sea tan extraño. Nació a partir de nuestras cavilaciones sobre las dos familias ya que es muy poco lo que sabemos de ellas. Así que entonces les creamos un árbol genealógico y con él llegó toda la historia y sus respectivos personajes. Estamos obsesionadas XD_

**¡Advertencias!**

Esta historia contiene spoilers del manga... Un spoiler llamado Satoshi me temo ¡Y va armado! XD

También aparecen personajes originales. ¡Dadles una oportunidad que son geniales!

**Diccionario:**

Shodo: Caligrafía japonesa.

Furisode: Un tipo de kimono muy elegante y de mangas largas que llevan las mujeres jóvenes y solteras. Es una prenda de fiesta.

Nii-san: Deriva de oniisan. Hermano mayor.

Shinai: Espada de bambú que se utiliza en kendo.

* * *

**El arte del shodo**

_**1. Mucho ruido y pocas nueces**_

La alumna especial Fujioka Haruhi, estudiante de 1ºA en la sección de bachiller, creía haber visto de todo en el periodo de tiempo que había transcurrido desde el comienzo de curso. Los alumnos que componían el instituto Ouran, eran de hecho tan sorprendentes como la caja de Pandora. Siempre encerraban algo malo y poco bueno por conocer. No obstante, ella creía que una vez abierto aquella puerta los nuevos descubrimientos cesarían algún día. Volvería a tener una rutina. Algo más extraña, sí. Pero una rutina al fin y al cabo.

Si bien se le había ocurrido pensar que aquel podía haber sido el momento indicado para abrazarse a la pesadez de los días repetitivos, estaba muy equivocada. Aquella tarde, cuando la chica se disponía a ir al Club de Host como era lo habitual, algo cambió para que este milagro nunca sucediera.

Mientras caminaba por el extenso pasillo que daba a la tercera sala de música comenzó a sentirse extraña. No era algo que viniera de ella. Estaba en el ambiente. No sabía concretar de qué se trataba, pero quizá uno de los motivos por los cuales empezó a estar intranquila, fue la sosegada calma que se advertía alrededor. Puro silencio palpitando en sus oídos.

Miró por encima de su hombro estúpidamente teniendo la sensación de que estaba siendo observada. Algo completamente absurdo ya que además, era a ella a quién le tocaba abrir el Club aquel día. No podía tratarse de ninguno de sus compañeros. Como era de esperar no vio a nadie, sin embargo no se sintió aliviada ni mucho menos. De todas formas, quitándole importancia al asunto metió la llave en la cerradura y la giró tirando del pomo de la puerta con decisión. Pero antes de que pudiera abrirse siquiera un milímetro, algo se interpuso entre ella y la entrada.

Su sobresalto fue tal que poco le faltó para dejar escapar un grito. No lo hizo. En su lugar se quedó completamente lívida, observando con total perplejidad el extremo del mango de un pincel de madera que la apuntaba directamente como si fuera un arma mortal, a pocos centímetros de su cara. Lo peor era que por esa zona punzante y la forma en la que lo sostenían, lo parecía realmente.

No se movió.

Sus ojos viraron a quién era su agresor. Se sorprendieron entonces al descubrir que se trataba de una chica vestida con el uniforme de secundaria pero demasiado alta para su edad. Le sacaba toda la cabeza.

Altísima y delgada, su pelo extra largo, negro y liso hasta más allá de la cintura, la hacían parecer una princesa de alguna edad perdida muy atrás en el tiempo.

Sujetaba el pincel con una sola mano con el puño cerrado, como si aquello fuera lo más natural del mundo. No había tensión ni en el gesto ni en su rostro, completamente sereno y aunque muy serio, apacible. Esto consiguió calmar a Haruhi en cierta medida, y si bien sabía que de haber querido le habría podido sacar un ojo ahí mismo, se giró hacia la recién llegada y le habló tranquila:

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

La chica no cambió la expresión ni bajó su "arma".

-No abras el club. -dijo con claridad. Luego añadió: -todavía.

Haruhi parpadeó varias veces pensando en sus palabras y en el extraño poder de convicción intimidatorio. De haber sido otra la situación no le habría hecho caso, sin embargo, todavía no había llegado nadie. Se podía permitir el lujo de esperar un poco.

Cuando la estudiante de la larga melena extra lisa se percató de que aquel _chico _estaba conforme con el trato, dejó de apuntarle con el pincel y se retiró en completo silencio hacia uno de los recodos formados por las pilastras de la pared. Allí lo guardó en su maletín y permaneció de pié junto a él, sin moverse, completamente oculta en la penumbra.

Haruhi la observó con los ojos como platos. ¿Pero qué le pasaba a esa chica¿Y qué hacía una alumna de nivel medio en el recinto de bachillerato? Es más¿Qué hacía una alumna de nivel medio observando en la distancia y en penumbra la puerta del Club de Host?

Una gota resbaló por su rostro pensando que esa "niña" no era en absoluto normal.

Sacó las llaves y guardándoselas de nuevo en el bolsillo corrió hacia ella que aún permanecía completamente inmóvil, aguardando. Al ver a Haruhi a su lado, se la quedó mirando como si fuera un mero objeto decorativo que le privaba de cierta visibilidad.

-Oye¿Estás buscando o esperas a alguien? -se atrevió a preguntarle, al notar que sí parecía estar esperando que apareciera una persona y no pretendía que la vieran a ella.

La muchacha no dijo nada ni contestó. Pero en sus labios se curvó una tímida sonrisa.

Fujioka sonrió ante su propio razonamiento. Estaba claro que se trataba una de las muchas fans de sus compañeros del Host Club, y se había escapado por unos instantes de la sección de secundaria para poder verles. Muy típico de una niña enamorada. Ya lo había visto en varias ocasiones, y es que, por muchas fans que los Host tuvieran en cursos muy inferiores, no estaba bien visto que esas jovencitas los solicitaran.

-No tienes porque esperar aquí¿sabes? -atacó de nuevo Haruhi. La muchacha volvió a mirarla directamente y un ligero rubor apareció en sus mejillas. -No pasará nada si te acercas a la puerta y te ven...

-Chssstt... -la calló entonces, llevándose el índice a los labios. Se ocultó aún más en el recodo formado por las pilastras y frunció el ceño mirando directamente hacia la puerta.

-¿Eh?

Haruhi se volvió hacia la trayectoria que marcaban los ojos de esa alumna y sin darse cuenta se vio envuelta en una no intencionada misión de espionaje. Sin embargo, no apareció ninguno de sus compañeros como ella había creído. La persona que se acercó sigilosamente a la puerta, apresurada, pero con el mismo cuidado que tendría un ladrón pisando sobre el suelo de ruiseñor, era otra chica. Y al igual que la inesperada muchacha de la larga melena azabache, ésta también llevaba el uniforme de la sección secundaria y por si fuera poco era tan alta como ella. La única notable diferencia a primera vista era su cabello castaño que se lo había recogido en dos graciosas coletas que le llegaban a media espalda.

Miró hacia ambos lados del pasillo y luego se quedó muy quieta por unos instantes, buscando por todas partes a alguien con la mirada.

-¿La conoces? -le preguntó Haruhi a la que aún seguía oculta a su lado. Tampoco le contestó esta vez, pero sospechaba que sí debía hacerlo. ¿Habrían quedado las dos en ese punto¿De ser así por qué no salía finalmente de su escondite? Aquello cada vez tenía menos sentido.

La chica que estaba junto a la puerta, pareció cansarse de esperar. Comenzó a peinarse el pelo con los dedos como si quisiera estar perfecta para uno de los momentos más importantes de su vida. Luego tomó aire y muy decidida accionó el pomo de la puerta que daba a la tercera sala de música. Estaba cerrada.

En el rostro de la otra joven apareció una inmensa sonrisa, que no tuvo nada que ver con la de chasco de la recién llegada, y comenzó a salir de aquel rincón en completo silencio. Tan sigilosa como un gato. Haruhi la siguió algo confundida.

-¡Ábrete¡Ábrete ábrete ábrete! -le gritaba la otra chica a la puerta, insistiendo varias veces y tirando con furia del manillar. Se arremangó con desesperación la chaqueta y miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera. Como si eso pudiera haber justificado los medios con los que estaba actuando. Volvió a insistir forzando la cerradura. Tampoco obtuvo ningún resultado satisfactorio esta vez, así que después de coger aire y bajo la estupefacta mirada de Haruhi aquella niña fue a arremeter contra la puerta de una patada (sí, como lo hacen en las pelis). Pero una vez más, antes de que la suela de su zapato pudiera rozar la madera, la joven del largo cabello azabache intervino. La sujetó por el tobillo y apunto estuvo de irse al suelo.

-¡Ah! -gritó del susto al perder el equilibrio y notar que la cogían. Luego se volvió hacia la muchacha que aún la retenía. -¡Meiko! -exclamó queriendo parecer sorprendida, abriendo sus enormes ojos miel como platos. Pero Haruhi advirtió que en realidad no le extrañaba en absoluto verla ahí.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Kurumi? -le preguntó Meiko con voz calmada.

-¡Oh!-dejó escapar mirando de reojo el cartel de la tercera sala de música. Luego se encogió de hombros inocentemente y añadió con una inmensa sonrisa: -Te estaba buscando. ¿No estabas en el lavabo?

-No.

-Ah... Yo pensaba que sí... Y claaaaro, buscándote me perdíiiii... -excusó alargando las vocales para intentar enfatizar su inocencia. El rostro de Meiko cada vez parecía estar mas en desacuerdo con la explicación. -¡Pero al final nos hemos encontrado¿Ne? -sonrió, albergando la esperanza de que no le echara ninguna bronca, puesto que por el gesto de la otra, parecía que así iba a ser. Sin embargo no dijo ni hizo nada. Se miraron por unos instantes fijamente. Se podía adivinar que aquello era una clara guerra telepática.

Haruhi resopló desesperada y las hizo a un lado. A pesar de que eran mucho más altas que ella, no dejaban de ser unas niñas.

-Con permiso... -habló, introduciendo las llaves de una vez por todas para abrir la puerta. En esta ocasión sí lo consiguió. No debió haberlo hecho, porque antes de que pudiera pasar al interior, la chica castaña de las largas coletas, al ver su maniobra, se la quedó mirando admiradísima.

-Tú... -comenzó como si estuviera contemplando a su mayor ídolo en el mundo. -... ¿Eres de este Club¿Del Club de Host?

-Kurumi, vayámonos. -le advirtió su compañera tirando de su hombro. Pero ésta no le hizo ningún caso y acercándose cada vez más a Haruhi le insistió:

-¿Eres uno de los Host¿Eres nuevo en el Club?

-Pues... lo cierto es que sí... En realidad yo...

-¡Bieeeeeen! -aplaudió entusiasmada sin dejarle terminar. Le pareció ver que desprendía algún que otro corazoncito. - ¿Y cómo te llamas¿De qué _tipo _eres¿A qué curso vas¿Puedo ser tu clienta?

-Esto... -le sonrió abochornada. Decirle que no a esa niña que la miraba con ojillos relucientes era todo un problema.

-Nada de eso. -Interrumpió Meiko, como si quisiera salvarle el pellejo en el momento más oportuno. -Kurumi, tienes caligrafía en quince minutos.

-¡Iré otro día!

-No vas a entrar en el Club de Host.

-¡Sí entraré!

-Cuando cumplas dieciséis.

-¡Entraré hoy!

-Por tu propio bien Kurumi no vas a entrar en ese Club.

-¡A por un helado!¡Por fi¡Solo uno!

-Tienes todo el helado que quieras en casa.

-¡Quiero helado ahora¡Y nueces!

-Eres alérgica a los frutos secos.

Kurumi frunció el labio viéndose derrotada en aquel segundo asalto. Mientras tanto, Fujioka Haruhi trató de ignorar una vez más a ese par de alumnas piradas y entrar en el Club. Echaría la llave una vez estuviera dentro y pediría la contraseña a todo el que quisiera entrar (¿Tienen contraseña?). Sin embargo, la que se hacía llamar Kurumi se abrazó a ella repentinamente y se adhirió a su espalda como si las hubieran pegado con Super Glue. Haruhi que jamás podría haberse esperado aquello, la miró con ojos desorbitados sin saber qué hacer.

-¡Si él entra yo entraré con él¡Es mi Host a partir de ya! -canturreó victoriosa, haciendo rabiar a la otra chica.

-¿Qué? -exclamó Haruhi horrorizada con la idea. Además esa niña, a pesar de ser más joven era muchísimo más alta que ella y aunque era de constitución más bien flacucha, su energía y su fuerza estaban provocando que comenzara a tambalearse. -No si... No...

Ante estas palabras, Meiko se interpuso en el camino de las dos con los brazos en cruz. De tal forma que le cortó el paso a Haruhi que quedó en medio de ambas.

-Si tú entras con él no os dejaré pasar a ninguno. -dijo con firmeza.

-¡Pero si es mi club!-ahogó Haruhi, cada vez más desconcertada.

-¡Vamos! -le empujó la de las coletas a su espalda, como quién le dice "arre" a un caballo, para que embistiera a Meiko y la puerta se abriera.

Llegados a este punto, con el golpe, Haruhi terminó por perder el equilibrio ante las dos larguiruchas y por si fuera poco, Meiko que había previsto las intenciones de la otra chica, también arremetió contra Haruhi para que ninguna de las dos pasara al interior de la sala. Como conclusión consiguió tirarlas al suelo y se quedaron las tres una sobre la otra. Kurumi aguantando todo el peso bajo Haruhi, y Haruhi bajo Meiko. Todo un sándwich. La puerta se abrió de par en par tras el gran porrazo.

-¡El Club de Host está abierto! -exclamó Kurumi bajo todas ellas rebosante de felicidad. -¡Quitaros de encima¡Necesito entrar! -se impacientó pataleando.

Viendo Meiko que tenía todo el control siendo la que se había quedado más arriba y que si no se movía la otra no podría escapar, permaneció allí y en esa posición. Sin importarle siquiera el hecho de que Haruhi fuera un alumno superior y además miembro del propio Club.

Estuvieron así durante unos largos minutos, en la que ambas Kurumi y Haruhi protestaron constantemente. Pero no les sirvió de nada hasta que los otros miembros del Host club comenzaron a hacer sus apariciones y las clientas fueron llegando.

El primero en irrumpir en aquel pasillo después de las tres chicas fue Kyôya Ôtori.

Se recolocó las gafas con un toquecito al lado de la puerta para asegurarse de que sus ojos no le traicionaban y lo que estaba contemplando era posible.

-Meiko-chan, -habló entonces con voz pausada mirando directamente a la chica morena en cuestión. Ésta se ruborizó al instante al oírlo y verle de pié esperando. - Estás aplastando a Fujioka, estudiante especial de 1ºA.

No hizo falta añadir más. La chica se incorporó y dejó libre a las otras dos. Enseguida realizó una reverencia de disculpa.

-Gomen, Fujioka-Senpai. -dijo con la cara encendida.

-Ah... No es nada. -sonrió Haruhi con pesadez, adecentándose el uniforme.

Kyôya cerró la puerta antes de que Kurumi pudiera entrar en el club y se cruzó de brazos ante ella.

-Buenas tardes, Kurumi-chan. -le sonrió. -Me alegro de volver a veros en tan buena forma como de costumbre¿Pero no creéis que este pasillo no es el apropiado para dos señoritas de doce años?

Haruhi parpadeó incrédula y posó su mirada en las dos chicas. ¿Cómo podían tener solamente doce años y alcanzar ya esa altura¿De dónde habían salido¿De una familia de gigantes?

Por otro lado no se extrañó de que Kyôya las conociera. Estaba segura de que tenía buenas relaciones con prácticamente todo el instituto. Aunque lo cierto es que a ellas las había tratado con una familiaridad algo peculiar, aún habiendo montado un numerito digno de un circo tirándola al suelo.

-Kyô-kun¿Podemos entrar en el club¿Podemos? -le preguntó Kurumi sonriente sin andarse con rodeos. Meiko a su lado negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

-Me temo que eso no es posible. Lo lamento.

La chica no se dio por vencida e insistió tirando de la manga del chico.

-Por favor, Kyô-kun. Que sean solo cinco minutos. Ahora que no hay gente no pasará nada.

El chico le sonrió abiertamente antes de contestar un:

-No.-luego sin apartar la sonrisa añadió: -Y no es algo que yo pueda decidir. Ya lo sabes.

Kurumi lo miro con cara de cachorrito desvalido, llegando a dar tanta pena que incluso conmovió a Haruhi.

¿Tampoco pasaba nada por que entrara cinco minutos, no? El Host Club se encargaba de hacer felices a las chicas sin importar que fueran clientas o no, ni qué edad tuvieran. Tan sólo había que volver la vista un poco atrás en el tiempo y recordar los casos de Shiro y los hermanos Nekozawa. Tal vez aunque Kyôya se hubiera negado, cuando Tamaki-Senpai apareciera seguro que...

-Buenas tardes Kurumi-chan. -le dijo entonces Suô a la chica, irrumpiendo acompañado por su séquito de admiradoras de la clase de 1ºA. Pero aunque parecía iba a pasar de largo contra todo pronóstico, la pequeña tampoco desaprovechó esta oportunidad y se volvió hacia el rey del club con los ojos apunto de desbordarse. Las clientas comenzaron a cuchichear a sus espaldas:

_-¿Habéis visto chicas¡Es Kurumi!_

_-Es preciosa¿verdad?_

_-Es una auténtica monada... ¡Oh¡Y también está Meiko!_

_-Una vez vi a Meiko vestida con un furisode... Parecía una princesa._

_-¡Adoro su pelo!_

_-¡Son maravillosas!_

-Tama-kun... -comenzó ella. -Tú sí me dejas entrar en el Club¿verdad?

Las clientas se cogieron de las manos ansiosas como si aquello fuera la representación de alguna obra romántica, vigilando muy de cerca la conversación. Las llamaradas de MOE volvían a estar en el ambiente.

-No. Lo siento mucho Kurumi-chan. -Se atrevió a decirle ante la cara de perplejidad de Haruhi. Era lo último que se esperaba de Tamaki. -Toma esto anda. -terminó dándole un caramelo como si aquello fuera a compensar el rechazo.

Kurumi se quedó mirando el dulce que ocupaba la palma de su mano, mientras Suô y las chicas pasaban de largo para entrar en el Club. Aunque parecía que iba a romper a llorar en ese mismo instante, no lo hizo hasta que escuchó la alegre voz de Haninozuka Mitsukuni, que llegaba a hombros de Takashi.

-¿Eh¡Kurumi-chan! -la llamó encantado, bajando de un salto y corriendo hacia ella. Entonces la chica no aguantó mas y comenzó a llorar a lágrima viva, bajo las miradas de todos. El chico se paró en seco preocupado con su reacción: -¿Qué haces aquí¿Qué ha pasado? -Hani se volvió hacia Meiko que permanecía sin saber muy bien si debía consolar a la chica o no. -¿Os han vuelto a llamar jirafas?

Meiko negó aquello con la cabeza.

-¡Mitsuku-nii! -lloró la otra abrazándose a él con fuerza, con tal impulso que lo tiró al suelo. - No me dejan... No quieren que venga aquí. -hipó. - Me cariño mucho de ti y no me dejan verte. -gimoteó aún con más fuerza. -¡No quieren que estemos juntos!

-No es por eso. -aseguró Meiko, dirigiéndose exclusivamente a Mori. -Además tampoco hace tanto rato que no se ven.- Éste pareció comprender la situación y tan sólo extendió su mano para acariciarle la cabeza a la chica.

-Primero Kyô-kun, y ahora Tama tampoco me deja. ¿Soy una niña mala Mintsuku-nii¿He hecho algo para que Dios me odie? -lloriqueó aún más fuerte. -Yo sólo quería helado de chocolate y nueces. ¿Por qué no me dejan comer dulces¿Tú sí me dejas, verdad?

Una gota resbaló por el rostro de Haruhi... Aquella estrategia de dar pena y conseguir algo le resultaba demasiado familiar.

-¡Claro que sí! -sonrió el chico devolviéndole el abrazo. -Después de clase iremos a la pastelería. Pero me comeré lo que lleve chocolate y nueces por ti¿vale¡No queremos que te hinches y te pongas malita! (Es alérgica... Y gracias que no es diabética).

Mori asintió conforme.

-¡Vale! -contestó entonces la chica encantadísima, dejando a un lado las lágrimas. -¿Y puedo entrar un momentito en el Club Mitsuku-nii¿Verdad que puedo¿A que tú me dejas nii-saan?

-¿Nii-san? -exclamó Haruhi con los ojos como platos. -¿Son hermanos?

-Sí, Kurumi es la hermana pequeña de Hani. La última de los Haninozuka. -le explicó Kyôya. - ¿No te habías dado cuenta antes? Se parecen bastante.

-¿La más pequeña? -repitió no cabiendo en su asombro. Lo cierto es que era difícil de creer cuando aquella niña de doce años le sacaba toda la cabeza y hombros a su hermano mayor. -Y entonces... -se giró hacia Meiko al lado de Mori. -... Ellos...

La joven de la melena extra lisa azabache se encogió de hombros sin articular palabra.

-Sí, ella es la hermana pequeña de Mori-Senpai. -aclaró el chico. -Las dos van a 1ºA.

Entonces, mientras Kurumi le hacía chiribitas con los ojos a su lindo hermanito esperando una respuesta afirmativa, él sin apartar la sonrisa también contestó con un felicísimo:

-No.

Tras unos segundos en los que intercambiaron sonrisas superficiales...

-¿Qué? -preguntó ella horrorizada. -¿No?

-No. No puedes. -terminó el otro sin dejar de sonreírle. -¡Luego nos vemos Kurmi-chan¡Abraza mucho al señor rosa! -se despidió con la mano yendo hacia Takashi.

La chica apretó fuertemente los labios y los puños haciendo ver que estaba bastante enfadada. Entonces tomando una gran bocanada de aire gritó como una histérica:

-¡Pienso entrar en el Club y lo haré ahora!

Como si aquello hubiera resultado una amenaza de bomba nuclear contra el mundo entero, Takashi, Meiko y Mitsukuni se giraron lívidos hacia la muchacha. Ella roja de ira gritó como poseída, echando a correr en dirección a la puerta, decidida a acabar con todo cuanto se le pusiera por delante.

-¡Sujetadla¡Ha entrado en modo genocidio!

Los tres se abalanzaron sobre ella poco antes de que la moqueta quedara echa jirones a su paso.

-¡Soltadme! -aulló dando patadas, forcejeando y lanzando alguna que otra dentellada al aire como una auténtica fiera. -¡Quiero entrar al Club de Host¡Quiero entrar¡Quiero entrar¡Dejadme ir al Club de Host!- Lloraba enrabiada. Y mientras tanto, Mori la sujetaba de las piernas; Meiko y Hani fuertemente de los brazos, tratando de soportar la brutalidad de aquella chica descontrolada. Cuando vio que aquella vez tres personas (bastante fuertes) habían bastado para retenerla y que no le serviría de nada seguir intentando aniquilarles, probó con su última estrategia. -¡Si no me dejáis entrar no volveré a respirar jamás!

-Pero... Senpai, -llamó Haruhi a Tamaki cada vez más impactada con aquella muchachita. -¿Tan importante es que entre al Club de Host... O no dejarla pasar?

-Su mayor deseo es poder entrar una sola vez en el Club. -le dijo muy tranquilo, viendo como Kurumi comenzaba a pasar del color rojo al morado. -Es algo que quiere desde que se fundó y su hermano entró a formar parte de él.

-¡Entonces déjale hacerlo¡Se está asfixiando! -se alarmó.

Y era cierto.

-No puedo. -volvió a decir. -No es una decisión que yo pueda tomar como presidente del club. Es cosa de la familia de Hani-Senpai.

-¿De su familia?

-No te preocupes. -intentó tranquilizarla. -No es la primera vez que hace esto. En cuanto pierda el conocimiento la llevaran a la enfermería y todo volverá a estar como antes.

-¿Qué¿Vais a dejar que pierda el conocimiento¡Se puede morir!

Efectivamente el color morado de la niña empezaba a ser muy preocupante, pero ninguno de sus familiares estaba haciendo nada por socorrerla. Después de haberle dado varios golpes (muy a lo bruto) en la espalda, y ella hubiera seguido en sus trece de no respirar, habían desistido y esperaron lo que había dicho Tamaki... Pasados unos minutos más, la chica cayó al suelo fulminada.

Al rato Kurumi se despertó en la enfermería conectada a una máquina de oxígeno y con una mascarilla puesta. A su lado sentados cerca de una de las camas con dosel, estaban su prima Meiko y su hermano mayor Yasuchika. Éste último visiblemente enfadado.

-Estás loca¿Lo sabías? -le dijo nada más hubo abierto los ojos. Al instante el duro golpe del shinai de Satoshi recayó sobre su cabeza sacándole las gafas.

-¡¿Es esa forma de hablarle a tu hermana pequeña?!

-¡Es una mala hermana! -le debatió, aún sabiendo que así recibiría más golpes. - Tienes suerte, Meiko sabe comportarse pero esta loca debería estar ingresada en un psiquiátrico. ¿Desde cuando es normal que una persona diga que no vuelve a respirar y no lo hace¡Es una chiflada suicida!¡AU! -volvió a quejarse, ahora por un fuerte tirón en la mejilla. - Que sepas Kurumi, que se lo pienso decir a papá y mamá y está vez te castigarán. ¡Y no me mires con esa cara¡Te lo has buscado!

La chica lo observaba con ojos vidriosos desde la cama a punto de echarse a llorar.

-¡No seas tan cruel con ella! -le espetó Satoshi. - Kurumi-chan, no te preocupes, -le dijo dirigiéndose cariñosamente su prima. - Te encubriremos para que no se entere nadie si prometes que no lo volverás a hacer.

-¡De eso nada¡Si lo dejamos pasar esta vez lo hará otra y otra y otra! Lo que necesita es un buen castigo para que aprenda¡Estoy harto de que seáis tan blandos¿En qué queréis convertirla¿En eso? -exclamó señalando claramente a su otro hermano de pié al fondo de la enfermería con el resto del club.

Mitsukuni miró a Takashi bastante preocupado. Cada año por esas fechas ocurría lo mismo. Durante el resto del año las dos chicas se mostraban, dentro de lo que cabía, bastante conformistas con las normas familiares, pero cuando las semanas se aproximaban a sus cumpleaños, Kurumi se ponía cada vez más insoportable. Y es que, por muchos regalos que pudieran comprarle, ella sólo quería una cosa en el mundo; Entrar en el club de Host era algo que no se podía conseguir con dinero... Si no conquistando los corazones de sus progenitores.

-No importa lo mucho que insista no le permitirán pisar el club. -pensó Hani en voz alta.

Mori asintió.

-Pero no lo entiendo, -les dijo Haruhi. -¿Qué tipo de normas son esas de vuestra familia para no dejar entrar a su hija, una sola vez, a un Club en el que está su hermano mayor? No le ocurrirá nada malo.

-Esos tipos de deseos no están bien vistos en la mentalidad de un Haninozuka. -explicó el chico apesadumbrado. - La formación de las mujeres es incluso más severa que la de los hombres en nuestra familia. No se les puede dejar que hagan lo que quieran y su conducta debe de ser ante todo de obediencia.

-Aunque no siempre ha sido así... -se opuso Mori, para la sorpresa de la chica.

-Lo sé. -admitió el chico. -Pero no es algo que se pueda repetir.

Takashi por primera vez le dirigió a Hani una mirada de completo desacuerdo.

Haruhi los observó intrigada sin hacerse a la idea de a qué podían estar refiriéndose. Luego clavó sus ojos en la pelea y discusión que se llevaban los tres chicos a lo lejos (mientras Kurumi seguía en la cama), habló distraída:

-Kurumi me da mucha lástima... No me parece que lo que pida sea tanto ni tan grave.-posó su mirada en el resto de sus compañeros. -¿No se puede hacer nada?

Los gemelos Hitachiin se encogieron de hombros.

-Quién sabe...

-Pero Haruhi lleva razón... Si Kurumi continúa dejando de respirar cada vez que quiera entrar en el club podría entrar en un estado crítico... Y morir. -aseguró mirando de reojo a Tamaki.

El rubio se quedó unos instantes pensativo y tras meditarlo bien, suspiró largo y profundo. Se agachó junto a Hani para hablarle muy seriamente:

-Hani-Senpai, tal vez no me perdones por lo que voy a proponer pero... ¿Podrías decirme qué día exactamente es el cumpleaños de tu hermanita?

_**Continuará...?

* * *

**_

_Como esta historia es muy original y personal nuestra, sólo lo hará si hay reviews. Además será muy corta, de unos tres o cuatro capítulos como mucho. En un principio no iba a ser publicada aquí, pero tampoco está mal compartirla con más gente... Si os ha gustado este primero, claro está._

_Hacédnoslo saber con un Review!_


End file.
